1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to security devices for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a device that simulates an armed anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft devices for vehicles commonly include a flashing light mounted on the dashboard or in some other conspicuous location within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A thief seeing such a light will attempt to steal a different vehicle because the flashing light warns the thief that the vehicle's anti-theft security system is armed and that any attempts at entering the vehicle will result in the activation of one or more alarm systems.
The flashing red light is typically provided in the form of a flashing light emitting diode (LED) mounted within a housing that is much larger and bulkier than the LED itself. A hole is drilled in the dashboard of the vehicle, or in some other visible part, to accommodate the housing. Thus, the obvious drawback of such systems is that they require permanent alteration of the dashboard or other interior surface.
The second drawback of such systems is their expense. Moreover, their installation typically requires the use of tools.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to have an inexpensive flashing light that would simulate the armed flashing light of a conventional anti-theft security sytstem. It would be even more advantagous if such a flashing light could be provided in the absence of any need to drill a hole in a dashboard or other car part, and in the absence of need for installation tools.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how such a flashing light could be provided.